User talk:DilsDileva
Welcome Hi, welcome to Breath of Fire! Thanks for your edit to the File:Peco battle breathe southeast.gif page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Oi I'd like to ask you a few questions, by chance do you have MSN? o_o Great job with the BOFIII photos! It's good to see dedicated contributors on this Playstation classic. Please keep it up! Bboydude 18:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Bboydude Question on BoF III bosses Hi, I'm new to this wiki and had a question that I think you may be able to answer. I've noticed the work you've done on the Breath of Fire III boss pages and assumed you were the expert. My question is should there be more than one page for bosses? By this I mean should there be one page dedicated to the battles (AI,stats,etc.) and one focused on the bosses role in the story (e.g. the Dolphin is preventing the lighthouse from being turned on etc.) Or should all information be shoved into one page? I wanted to add some plot information but wasn't entirely sure where to do so. Safetyninja1569 06:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for answering my question and welcome back to the Wiki. Safetyninja1569 04:04, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello HI DilsDileva, I seen you responed to another active users question and I've also seen that you have done a lot of work on this wiki before. I'm wondering if you'll ever come back to help out with this wiki, me and the other user have been working on it very hard and we could use the help. Spleepoppetween 04:06, September 4, 2011 (UTC) About the enemy template Hi I see you've been changing around the BoF 3 enemy template resently and I'm wondering what exaclty are you trying to do with it. Also thanks for all the edits and pages you have been adding I need the help. Spleepoppetween 19:51, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean the color? I saw on another wikia that you could use a class to store text- and backgroundcolors, so I added those to the template. So if you want to change the template and other BoFIII-related pages you can change the colors globally. If you're gonna change it to a different colour try maybe a darker one to go with the colour theme of the wiki. Not blue and such but you know what I mean. I'll play around with it myself sometime and see if I can do anything to it too. Spleepoppetween 13:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I just took each two colors from their respective logos to separate each game, but they probably don't match very well, lolz Messed around a bit with the colors. thats awesome, maybe the section on the top. All we need really now is a template for seperate enemies from different games cuz each ones a little bit different. Um I'll try to figure out how to make templates so we can get them. Spleepoppetween 11:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) enemy template Yeah they should. monsters from I and II don't have certian stats as III and IV so it gets all messy. I have no clue how exaclty to make said template for monsters so I just used the BoF III enemy one that was pervided here. Spleepoppetween 19:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) As far as I've seen (as I never played I-II), this is needed on the respective templates (names might be off): I''' Name Image HP AP ATK DEF ACT Wisdom EP GP Drop Drop Rate Location Element Row Aiming AB priority Abilities '''II Name Image HP MP Exp. Coins ATP DFP AGL IV Name Image HP AP Pwr Def Agl Wis Status Abilities Exp Zenny Steal Steal Rate Drop Drop Rate Location Couldn't find one for V. You think this is correct? Yeah thats pretty much it, not too sure about V either haven't played it yet but I do own it. I and II would be practically the same but meh they'll do just fine. Thanks. Spleepoppetween 18:21, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Counterproductive Edits Please be careful when editing templates, I'm not sure why but you've edited the character box template which has broken most of the character images on the wiki. The only assumption I can make is that it was to use sprites as character images for the breath of fire 3 characters. Generally, using sprites as main images is never a good idea due to the low quality and resolution, however if there is no other alternative, editing the image the fit the template rather than editing the template to fit the image would be a better solution. Thanks, and good work on the enemy pages, coming along nicely :) -- Jenx222 16:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) The template before used the images' original size, so that pages that didn't have artwork could use their sprites without re-sizing them to fit the screen, making them look awful. The pages that had artwork could have had their size shrunk if it was too big. Re: Color Swatch I've added the lines as requested, the colours are okay but I think the cell borders could do with a bit of styling, what do you think? -- Jenx222 17:42, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure. The colors were only temporary anyway :D Re:Icons I've played all the games and I don't recognize them off the top of my head. Where does it say that they are used in the games? -- Jenx222 | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] / [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] / | 16:42, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wharf I think it's just a coincidence that they have the same name, they are two completely different locations. It's possible they are the same place but there's nothing to suggest they are. --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] / [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] / | 00:29, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :There's never been anything to suggest they are the same location, the surrounding areas are just completely different. We could change the names so they are less ambiguous, Wharf (Breath of Fire III) & Wharf (Breath of Fire IV), but still refer to them as "Wharf" within the articles. --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] / [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] / | 12:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Images All done, give me a shout if you need anything else, nice work on all the new pages by the way :P Jenx222 | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] / [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] / | 00:23, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Try again now, I've gotten rid of the redirects from the old Rhun images so it shouldn't say anything, even if it does, just say yes to overwrite, unless there are actually images of Rhun there? I haven't seen any though -- Jenx222 | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] / [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] / | 10:37, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Collapse Hey, I've added the code you wanted, let me know if it doesn't work, I've got some spare time this weekend so I can fix it if necessary, Thanks -- Jenx222 | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] / [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] / | 22:51, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:About the Main Character template I do like the rounded edges but I don't generally like to use them much. Each web browser has a slightly different implementation of rounded corners so we need to be sure to catch them all (otherwise the templates will look different in each browser). We should put the rounded corners design to a vote, see what the users think. --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] / [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] / | 00:02, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:About Images Any image is fine as long as the source is clearly stated, either by using one of the templates or providing a link to the author. -- Jenx222 | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] / [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] / | 00:12, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Just stopping by Hey just wanna say great work on the BoF 3 monsters they look great :) --Spleepoppetween 13:14, March 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Template You're welcome. Well what exactly do you want done to it? I know a little about them and can try to help you out, just give to me in detail and I'll take a wack at it. --Spleepoppetween 13:33, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Okay I think I got it. When I get myself on a proper computer and not this horrid iPad like object I'll try to work on those. Just keep going at them and I'll get them from there and take out any of the cells not being used and such. -- 13:57, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey Guys, is the template okay now or do you want me to take a look at it? let me know :), thanks -- Jenx222 | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] / [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] / | 17:16, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Take a look at the code here: User:Jenx222/Development/AI, the problem your having is that the code for the wikia tables is messing up the rest or your code, lots of "|" don't work well. Using raw HTML code to create the tables should solve your problem. On another note, that template is way to complicated for any novice user, so many variables :), Could we possible make it a bit easier to use so all the users, regardless of their knowledge, could implement it? Thanks :::-- Jenx222 | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] / [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] / | 16:42, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::No problem :), I've got a few ideas for it but I've got a lot of work to do tonight and tomorrow so I'll do some work on it this weekend, Thanks -- Jenx222 | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] / [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] / | 17:33, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Request The reason it messes it up is because the Main Ryu page includes sections from all the other Ryu pages. So when a Ryu page is updated, the main Ryu page is updated automatically. -- Jenx222 | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] / [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] / | 13:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Tabs Got the tabs set up and working, check out the code on this page User:Jenx222/Test. Styling it should just be a case of checking the id's and classes used then editing/adding new styles to those id's/classes in the css files. Let me know if you need a hand. -- Jenx222 | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] / [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] / | 11:35, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chime Hey, if your interested in making an RPG game you should check this out: RPG Maker VX Ace. I've made a few games with the older version if this. You don't need to be able to program and you can have a game up and running in minutes. Warning though, it will take a while to make a decent game :) give it a go! -- Jenx222 | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] / [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] / | 10:59, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :It's not much different to VX to be honest, a few extra features. Flash? wow your brave, lol. I'm not a big fan of Flash, takes sooo long to come up with anything professional that it just doesn't seem worth it. Anyway, good luck! let me know how it goes -- Jenx222 | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] / [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] / | 15:02, May 11, 2012 (UTC)